1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the manufacture and use of high temperature progressive cavity motor or pump components; and more specifically, to the manufacture and use of motor, or pump, stators or rotors providing a polymeric surface having a glass transition temperature between 50° C. and 180° C. to permit a hard polymer to become resilient in operation, and remain solid at lower temperatures.
2. Related Art
There are numerous attempts at coating the surface of a progressive cavity motor components, both stators and rotors, with polymers. So are as known to applicants, no attempt has been made to fabricate a surface on either of these components with a high glass transition temperature polymer or blend of polymers to permit resiliency of the surface only at operating temperatures. The operating efficiency of a progressive cavity motor requires that at least one surface of the motor be sufficiently resilient to repeatedly seal against the hydraulic pressure of the fluid moving through the motor. While most of the description contained herein relates to stators fabricated with a high glass transition polymer, the reasons and benefits from such fabrication can be realized by fabricating a rotor with a high glass transition polymer and the claims and description set forth herein are intended to cover both stators and rotors, unless specifically limited to one or the other.